girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh and Maya
"Josh and Maya" is the romantic/platonic pairing between Maya Hart and Joshua Matthews. Other names *Jaya (J'/osh and M/'aya) * Mosh (M'/aya and J/'osh) *Joshaya (Josh and M/'aya') * Moshua (M'/aya and J/'oshua) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Maya gestures to Joshua when he enters, displaying interest in him when Riley reminds him that he's her uncle. Maya replies "Sweet!" and that she would be her aunt. *She greets him saying "Uncle Josh!" and hugs him. *When he points out that he's not her uncle, she says "Even better." He grins. *It is noted that they have met before. *Joshua notes that it's 'been awhile' since they saw each other. When Maya replies, he rubs the back of his neck and smiles, saying "Well, you grew up gorgeous." *Maya and Joshua are sitting next to each other when eating Topanga's soup. She has her arm on the bench, behind his back. *After Maya invites Joshua to come with them to Upstate NY, he smiles and says 'cool', accepting her invitation. They smile at each other. Girl Meets Game Night * This episode includes both Maya and Joshua. * Maya enjoys Josh joining them during family game night. * Maya tries flirting with Josh throughout the episode. * Josh sits next to Maya after he arrives with Auggie. * Maya calls Josh her husband when fighting for him to be her partner against Auggie. * Maya calls Josh handsome. * Josh is slightly disturbed by Maya's obsession with him. * Maya would rather want to be partners with Josh than Cory. * She stands up with him and wanted to follow him when he tries to get away from her. * Josh tells Maya that he's too old for her but Maya says she's "in it for the long game". After that, Josh smiles at her. *Josh and Maya spent the night together. * Girl Meets First Date *When Maya sees Josh at the Matthews House she almost faints. *Maya is excited to find out that Josh will be there the entire summer. *Maya stares at Josh. *On the subway Maya stares at Josh. *When Josh is left by a junior Sophie Maya goes over to comfort him. *Maya tells him about her dungeon of ballerinas and he laughs. *Josh smiles when Maya talks about caveman and footprints. *When Josh sees Maya he is surprised and nervous. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *TBA Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both have a close relationship with Riley Matthews. **Riley being Maya's best friend **Riley being Joshua's niece *They both are friends with Riley's little brother, Auggie. *They both enjoy Topanga's soup made from Riley's grandma's recipe. *They both agree to go with Shawn for a short trip to Upstate New York. *They both visit the Matthews family for Christmas. * They are both troublemakers. * They are both older than Riley. * They both support (ship) Lucas and Riley. * They both have a sense of humor. * They both want people they can't have. * They both know what it feels like to be rejected. Differences *They are opposite genders. *They have different eye and hair colors. *Maya only has one parent, and is an only child, while Joshua is none of those things. *Maya is 14 and Josh is 17. *They are in different grades. *Joshua Matthews is 3 years older than Maya. Quotes Gallery Videos References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Character Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Characters